


The Lost Boys

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Comedy, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So is Santa Carla really the murder capital of the world?"<br/>Linda choked on her soup.<br/>"Frank!"<br/>"What, I saw a sign as we came into town."<br/>His grandpa looked up at him.<br/>"Well let's put it this way, if all the corpses around here decided to get up all at once, we would have one hell of a party."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Murder Capital of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So vampires! I know i said i could never write a vampire fic, but since I am not writing the actual vampires, it doesn;t count right? It totally counts. ^0^
> 
> Taking on this iconic 80's movie was my Clueless!Gee's _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ idea, but we are not completely sticking with the plot, though it is the base for the fic. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Well boys, here we are, what do you think?"

"It sure ain't Jersey."

Frank looked out the window. He never so many pairs of shorts in March. Jersey girls would still be wearing parkas.

"No it isn't it’s a fresh start."

"For you maybe, we left all our friends there."

"Come on Frankie, it could be fun, look, there's a carnival here! We have to wait for summer to get that in Jersey."

Frank grumbled. His brother was always optimistic.

"Thank you Patrick."

Frank saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Santa Carla.

"See we're almost there."

Frank watched the sign go by; he saw some writing on the back in red spray paint. 'Welcome to the MURDER Capitol of the World'. Frank decided to hold that for now.

"Here we are."

It was not long till they arrived at their grandfather’s place. Frank looked at it. This was going to be their home now since his dad ran out on them. He guessed being newly divorced in Belleville was not good for his mom. Patrick and he began pulling stuff out of the trailer behind the pickup. Frank got his motorcycle off first, their dog, which was in the back of the pickup whined.

"Calm down, I'll get you next."

When the dog got out, he ran after the horses in the field.

"Don't get lost!"

Frank knew it was useless, that dog stuck like glue to his brother. They rounded the front of the house and saw part of man on the porch.

"Is that grandpa?"

"If it is, he kicked it before we got here."

"Does that mean we get the house?"

"Oh stop it you two."

Linda walked up on the porch.

"Come on Pop, you're scaring the kids."

The old man stood up.

"It's nice to know what you really think of me Pat."

"Aww grandpa, I didn't mean."

"Gotcha!"

Their grandpa laughed as he got up. He grabbed the stuff out of their mom's hands and they all went inside.

*

*

*

Frank was working out with his weights when Patrick burst in the room.

"There's no TV."

"What? There has to be."

Frank set the weights down and wiped his sweat off.

"No, I looked everywhere! How we gonna set up the game system?"

"Let's just go ask."

Frank and Patrick went through the house looking for their mom and Grandfather.

"Maybe in here?"

They opened up a set of double doors and stopped cold. Inside it was all red from special heating lamps. Bones, skulls, and animal carcasses were there, stuffed staring at them.

"Hey, we got some rules to set here."

Their grandpa showed up. He had a spliff in his mouth. Patrick was shocked. He looked at Frank, who just smiled. He knew their grandpa was a bit of a hippie, but now he knew what that plant was behind the house.

"No one touches the second shelf in the fridge. That's for me. The TV guide comes on Wednesday. Don't bend it. I like it nice and straight when I read it."

They followed the man through the house as he spoke.

"Finally no one goes in this room."

He pointed to the red light room as he opened he doors. He began to close them when Patrick stuck his foot between them.

"Wait...so you do have a TV then?"

"No, I have the TV guide, why would I need one?"

The doors slammed shut and Patrick looked at Frank.

"We'll find a pawn shop and get one for our room."

*

*

*

"So is Santa Carla really the murder capital of the world?"

Linda choked on her soup.

"Frank!"

"What, I saw a sign as we came into town."

His grandpa looked up at him.

"Well let's put it this way, if all the corpses around here decided to get up all at once, we would have one hell of a party."

Patrick swallowed hard.

"Pop, stop it."

"What? They asked I told. Never lie to children Linda; it only bites you in the ass."

"So what is there to do for fun around here?"

"Okay, I know I am high like 75% of the time, but did you miss the giant carnival on the way in?"

"Yeah, but that's money."

Frank looked at his mother and felt bad. It wasn't her fault that dad took everything.

"Residents get season passes, so you guys are in like Flynn."

"Who's Flynn?"

Grandpa just looked at him.

"I can see I'm going to need to smoke up a lot more with you two around."

"Come on Trick, I'll take you."

"Be careful and don't lose each other."

They waved to their mom and then were off.

*

*

*

There was live music playing on the pier that night, some local band who's lead singer roared out his song while his band played loudly behind him.

Gerard always liked it when there was music, especially when he and little Andy could get away from Pete and the others for a while to enjoy the show.

The younger boy clung to his hand as they made their way through the crowd to find a higher spot to watch from.

Gerard could feel the music, the bass thumping through his chest and it made him want to dance.

He knew people were staring at him, they always did. He was slim and more feminine than a lot of the girls in this crappy little town, so he was used to the attention. He didn't mind it as long as Pete didn't notice, cos that always spelled trouble.

Right now though, he could feel eyes on him, and something made him look. There in the crowd was a young man, he couldn't have been older than 19 or 20, and he had tattoos up and down his arms along with one on the side of his neck that Gerard could see. He was gorgeous, and he was staring right back.

Gerard looked away, back to the band. He couldn't let this guy get close...it wasn't safe.

He tried to concentrate on the music, moving to the rhythm, but he couldn't get his mind off that guy's eyes...the way he looked at him. He glanced back and the guy was still staring.

"Frankie isn't this awesome?"

Patrick was enjoying the concert, but Frank only had eyes for the slim boy. He smiled shyly and it have Frank a bit of confidence. He gave a small wave.

Gerard took a breath...this was bad, what if Pete saw? He pulled on the younger boy's hand.

"Come on Andy, let's go."

The boy nodded and let himself be lead away through the crowd.

Frank saw him leaving. Without thinking he started to follow leaving Patrick alone.

Gerard pulled Andy away from the music to walk amongst the whistles and lights of the games and smaller rides. He felt like the guy was following them, but he didn't look back. He saw Pete and the others up ahead...they were either sitting on, or leaning on their motorbikes.

As they approached the gang, Gerard let go of Andy's hand and the boy went straight to Billie-Joe, who helped him onto the bike behind him. Gerard walked over to Pete and climbed on, pressing his chest to Pete's back, glancing at the stranger who's smaller companion had just caught up to him.

Pete smirked at the tattooed boy before starting his bike. All the others were on their bikes now and starting theirs too.

"Frank! Why did you leave? I almost lost you!"

Patrick came running up to Frank and grabbed his arm.

"Are you under a spell or something?"

"Maybe."

Patrick looked where Frank was looking. He saw a bunch of guys on bikes that were cooler and way more expensive then Frank's. Patrick gave a small smile. They looked mean and he didn't want any trouble. Especially the leader on the front bike with a girl...at least He looked like one.

Pete saw the younger boy smile, and grinned back. The kid was cute and painfully innocent looking. Pete wanted to ruin that as soon as possible.

Gerard shook his head almost inperceivably at the stranger in warning, hoping the others didn't see.

Frank sees the stranger looking at his brother and steps in front giving him a look of 'try it bitch'. The guy laughed and gunned the engine. The boy behind him had a small smile and then the all sped off into the night. Whatever spell he was under broke and he turned to Patrick.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You smiled at the guy. What were you thinking?"

"Look who's talking? You left me to chase the skirt! "

"He's not a girl!"

"Whatever Frankie, let’s just go. Mom will be worried."

They made their way to the parking lot.

Pete and his gang rode away from the pier and into the town. They left Gerard and Andy to get milkshakes, and went to bother some people.

* * *

Grant finished serving a customer and looked out of the door of his shop. A small lady with short dark hair caught his eye. He watched her as she frowned at all the missing person signs that were pinned to every available post and wall. He saw her head turn as a small boy started crying cause he'd lost his mother. Grant was curious as to what she would do.

"Excuse me, it seems like this little boy is lost and..."

"Benny there you are!"

The mother came in the store and hugged her child.

"Thank you so much."

"It's okay, I have my own. Next time stay with mommy. It's safer sweetie."

The boy nodded and smiled at Linda.

Grant smiled and handed the little boy a lolly pop.

"There you go..."

The mother and boy left and Grant offered a lolly to the lovely woman before him.

"Here, you deserve it."

"Oh I shouldn't...but I'll take it anyway."

Linda smiled at the handsome cashier.

"I actually just came in to grab some milk. Can't believe there was none in my Pop's house. I don’t know about you, but I can't eat ice cream without a nice cold glass of it."

Linda realized she was babbling now.

Grant chuckled slightly.

"I know exactly what you mean. So, milk...did you need anything else?"

He said, walking her over to the chiller.

"A job...I mean... no, I'm good, nothing else."

Grant raised an eyebrow then smiled kindly.

"Well, we do happen to have a position open...if you're interested?"

Just then, Pete and his boys strolled in. Grant shot them a warning glance as they walked to the cashier, Mike starting to flirt with her instantly, though she just smiled and shook her head.

"I told you not to come in here."

He said icily to the boys before the dark haired woman could respond. Pete shrugged with a smirk and lead his boys back out into the night.

Grant turned back with an apologetic smile.

"Boys will be boys..."

He said with a sigh.

"Well not if their mother raises them right. I know that my two boys are very polite and would not harm a fly...although I do wish Frankie didn't have so many tattoos. Every time I turn around, he has another one. I don’t even know what half of them mean!"

Linda laughed.

Grant laughed too...he liked her openness and humor.

"I'm Grant by the way."

He smiled, offering his hand.

"Linda. Just moved here from Jersey."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Linda. Were you interested?"

He saw confusion cross her face.

"In the job, I mean."

He smiled wide.

"Oh...wait...yes, I mean that is..."

Linda was stammering like a teenager, like she had never seen a handsome man before.

"I can start whenever you want me."

Grant's eyebrow raised again at her choice of words, then he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?"

Linda smiled.

"Tomorrow would be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take my milk and lollipop and head home."

"Of course..."

Grant bowed dramatically at her, tipping an imaginary hat before standing with a grin.

"Be careful on your way home. It's dangerous out at night."

She smiled and left.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

"You boys be careful. I'll be back later tonight. Listen to grandpa."

Frank and Patrick both nodded. Once their mom was gone Frank got out his bike.

"I'm gonna look for work in town."

"What do I get to do?"

"Hang out with grandpa, like she said."

Frank ruffled Patrick's hair and the starting the bike headed out.

"What's a matter son?"

"Everyone went into town."

"So we can too."

Patrick followed his grandfather to the garage. he opened it and saw a vintage car, fully loaded.

"Come on, let's go into town."

They got in and he turned the engine on.

"Gotta let it warm up."

They sat there for about five minutes then he turned the engine off.

"Wait, I thought we were going into town?"

"Not in this."

Patrick shook his head and vowed to never smoke weed if it made him like that.

*

*

*

Patrick walked into the comic shop. He browsed around. it wasn't as nice as the one he had in Jersey, but it was alright. He noticed two guys watching him. Guess they were making sure he wasn't stealing.

"Whatta think Ry?"

"Newbie."

"Yeah."

Brendon and Ryan put their comics down and walked over to the boy that just came in.

"Hey buddy, I think you're lookin for the ice cream shop down the street."

Patrick rolled his eyes. He was used to people making judgement calls about him.

"Actually I'm looking for Batman #44."

Ryan was a bit taken back, but Brendon kept his cool.

"That's a pretty serious book there. Only five left in the world."

"Four, I'm looking out for the other three."

Now the realized Patrick knew his stuff.

"Man, you can't put the Super man #77 in the 300's. No one knows about the fall of the Daily Planet yet."

Patrick began to rearrange the comics. It was an OCD he had.

"Hey, where you from?"

Patrick looked at the smaller boy.

"Jersey."

Brendon grabbed a comic and handed it to Patrick.

"You should be reading this is you live here."

Patrick looked at the comic.

"Vampires?"

"Shhhh, don’t say that out loud. They have spies."

Patrick laughed, he could not help it.

"Hey man, don’t laugh, this shit is real and me and my brother here are in it together."

"Yeah, we don’t just work here for our parents. We are on a secret mission to save the world from this."

He pointed to the comic book again.

"Look, I'm not into horror."

"Don't think of it as horror. Think of it as a guide to survive."

Brendon pulled the book away and turned it over.

"Our number is on the back...but pray you never need to call it."

Patrick nodded. These guys were nuts. He looked at the back of the comic.

"The Frog Brothers?"

They nodded seriously.

"Right, well I'm not into this, but my brother is, so maybe I will give it to him."

The brothers seemed satisfied so they left him alone. Patrick could not wait to tell Frank about this.

* * *

"Yeah, it looks good."

"It does, you should go with the black."

"I'll take it, thanks."

Frank didn't find a job, but he ended up on the boardwalk again and bought a leather jacket. The sky was getting dark again and the lights and sounds of the carnival was picking up. He walked by a guy who was doing open piercings. This shit would never fly in Jersey.

"It's a rip off..."

Gerard said close to his ear before moving slowly away. He knew the tattooed boy was following him.

"If you want your ear pierced, I could do it."

He said with a smile as he ran his fingers over colored scarfs that were hung up on display.

"Sure."

He never actually thought about getting his ears pierced before.

"So what's your name?"

"Gee."

Gerard said softly.

"Oh your folks too huh?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ex hippies. I came this close to being called Sundance or Moonbeam if I was a girl."

Frank loved that he made Gee giggle.

“Gee is a good name, I like Gee.”  
  
He moved to walks next to him, but the boy was just a step ahead.

"I'm Frank."

"Frank..."

Gerard mused, tilting his head.

"I like Frank...Frank's good."

Gerard was enjoying spending time with Frank; he just hoped that Pete wasn't nearby.

Pete was sat on his motorbike a bit further along the boardwalk. He was smoking and watching as the pair got closer, his gang around him.

"So Gee, wanna get something to eat or maybe take a ride?"

Frank walked Gee to his bike. He got on and then held his hand out for the waif of a boy.

"Come on, I won't bite."

He grinned at him.

Gerard tried not to grimace at his words. He forced a smile and stepped forward.

"Sure."

"Where you going Gee?"

Pete said as he rode up to them with his boys in tow. Gerard looked at him nervously, then to the ground.

"For a ride. Pete, this is Frank."

He stepped toward Frank who was offering him a hand.

"Gee."

Pete spoke, his voice low and dangerous. Gerard swallowed and turned back to him with a sad sigh. He left Frank's side and crossed to Pete. He climbed on the back of Pete's bike, hiding his face in his hair out of embarrassment.

The gang chuckled at the look on Frank's face.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"

Pete asked with a cocky grin. Frank huffed, this was such bullshit.

"I can't beat you. My bike is shit compared."

"You don't have to beat me Frank; you just have to keep up."

Pete started his bike, the others doing the same behind him. Gerard gave Frank a look, and then they were off.

Frank looked at the group. He saw them barreling down the boardwalk terrorizing people. They hit the stairs for the beach and went down them across the sand.

"I must be fucking crazy."

Frank started his bike and then like a fool on a mission into Hell, he followed.

 


	2. Take Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete put the bottle to his lips and took a deep drink, his eyes closed. When he lowered the bottle, he shuddered slightly, a smile spreading. He opened his eyes and looked at Frank with a glint in his eye.
> 
> "Drink some of this Frank...be one of us."
> 
> Frank took the bottle. He wondered why they put all this crap on it. It was hard to hold. He looked in it.
> 
> "Don't drink it, Frank..."
> 
> Gerard pleaded weakly over Frank's shoulder.
> 
> "You don't have to. It's blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Finally we had time to finish the next chapter of this! So sorry that it took so long, but we promise it will not be that long between the next chapters. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete rode hard. He wanted to test Frank, to find out just how bad he wanted...whatever it was he wanted.

Gerard clung on tight to the back of Pete's jacket as they roared along the beach, then up through the trees...up toward the Bluff. He looked back at Frank, laughing with the exhilaration of the ride...giving the tattooed boy "come get me" eyes.

Pete turned his bike up the trail...he knew the others were around them, whooping and hollering into the darkness. He was impressed that Gee's new friend was keeping up, and was excited to see what he'd do when they reached their destination.

The trees cleared and the ground levelled out. Bumpy dry dirt with the odd patch of grass spread out before them into a fog that was quickly gathering ahead.

Pete gunned it, looking to his left where he saw Frank had not only kept up, but <I>caught</I> up, and was now trying to pass him.

Gerard looked from Frank to the ground ahead, then back. He tried to warn Frank with his eyes, but apparently Frank was too focused on beating Pete right now to notice.

Pete couldn't see more than 20 foot in front of him through the fog, but he knew that the edge of the cliff was growing closer by the second. He egged Frank on.

"Come on Frank...you can do it."

He laughed as he saw the determined look on Frank's face turn into a concerned one as the light from the lighthouse that sat just off the coast started to shine through the fog, up over the edge of the cliff.

He didn't stop, and neither did Frank...until he did. Pete laughed as Frank ditched a few short feet from the edge, and Pete stopped easily next to him, his boys pulling up around Frank and dismounting.

Gerard slipped quickly off of the bike as he knew this was not going to be pretty. Frank got up and looked at the cliff. He then ran at Pete and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck Pete huh!? What, you trying to fucking kill me!? You can't handle competition!?"

Frank slid his eyes over to Gee. Gerard stood biting his lip and looking between the two men.

Pete turned his face back to Frank, blood dripping from his nose and a smirk on his lips.

"How far y' willing to go Frank? You ready to go all the way?"

Frank was being surrounded by Pete's buddies, holding him back and ready to spring on him, but the boy gave him courage.

"Just me and you Pete. Just me and you."

*

*

*

Pete and his boys lead the way down through the rocks and into their lair. Gerard hung back near the entrance, watching as Pete waved his hands around at the flame lit cavern.

"Welcome to our place Frank...what do y' think?"

"It's...interesting."

It was like a cathedral in a cave. That was the best way Frank could describe it. It was like the cave was meant to be worshiped in with high pillars that reached out to the heavens, but Frank had a feeling that God was the furthest thought from this motley crew’s mind.

"Not bad huh?..."

Pete said as he moved further into the space. His boys lit candles and more fires in oil drums around the room, lighting up the walls to show off the graffiti, dubiously acquired objects and the drawings that adorned the walls. There was a large painting of Jim Morrison on one wall that Gerard was particularly fond of.

"This was the hottest resort in town about 110 years ago..."

Pete's voice echoed eerily.

"Too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco...the earth opened up and this place took a header, right into the crack."

He kicked the side of an oil drum as he passed, circling back to where Frank was stood, a few feet inside the doorway, listening to Pete's speech. Pete stooped in front of Frank.

"And now it's ours."

"So check it out... _Frankie_."

Billie-Joe shouted from across the room as he jumped down from the table he was stood on to light a torch set high on the wall. All the boys laughed at the nickname.

"Trè..."

Pete called. The blonde boy looked up.

"Food."

Trè turned and disappeared out the way they'd come in.

"That's what I love about this place..."

Pete said conversationally to Frank as he led him toward a mismatched group of chairs nearby. Gerard watched from the corner, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and hoping that Frank would see sense and leave.

"You ask, and then you get..."

Billie-Joe handed Pete a spliff out of nowhere.

"Thank you..."

Pete turned to Frank, who was staring around in wonder. He held out the smoke to him.

"Appetizer?"

Frank was not a toker per say, but and he knew this was stupid, he didn't want to look bad in Gee's eyes .

"Sure, why not."

He took the spliff inhaling too quickly and before he knew it coughing his lungs out.

Pete laughed, patting Frank on the back.

"You'll like it here Frank."

Gerard ducked further back into the shadows, pulling Andy with him away from the boys...for now.

* * *

Patrick was laying in bed reading the comic that Brendon and Ryan gave him. Inside was a note.

*Stay Safe, The Frog Brothers*

"Who the hell would name themselves The Frog Brothers?"

Patrick looked at the bug husky next to him.

"We named you better then that didn't we boy?"

"Talking to the dog again Patrick?"

"Yeah, he's a really good listener."

Linda walked in. She hung up a few things from the laundry in the closet.

"Mom, don;t forget okay?"

Linda smiled and made sure the closet door was completely shut.

"You know, one of the reasons I divorced your father was because he didn't believe in the closet monster."

"MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Patrick jumped and saw his grandfather smirking.

"Pop, really?"

"What, it's good to scare him. Grow hair on his chest. Hey kiddo, I brought you something."

Patrick grimaced as he saw his grandfather holding some kind of large rodent stuffed and mounted on a wooden plank.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"How thoughtful of you Pop."

He walked in and put the animal right on the nightstand next to Patrick.

"Plenty more where that came from."

He patted Patrick on the head and headed out.

"Alright young man lights out."

"Let me just finish this comic book."

"Alright, Night champ."

Linda kissed his head and left. Patrick looked at the rodent. His beady eyes were staring at him. He tried to go back to reading his book, but it was too unnerving.

"Alright you, that's it."

Patrick got out of bed and went and grabbed the stuffed thing. he walked to his closet and put it on the shelf. he closed the door and went back to his bed and his comic about vampires.

* * *

Trè bounced back down into the cavern with a large take out box in his arms.

"Feeding time. Come and get it, boys."

Gerard was sat on a step that went nowhere, with a white shawl wrapped around his shoulders. He was trying really hard not to grab Frank and Andy, then run right out of there with them, never looking back...but he knew they would never make it, so he sat in nervous silence as Trè handed out boxes of Chinese food to the boys.

Pete accepted a box with a smirk.

"Chinese. Good choice..."

He opened his box.

"Over here."

Billie-Joe called. Trè tossed a box to him. Pete held out his open box toward Frank.

"Guests first."

Frank watched Gee as the containers were passed around. He could live in the boy's eyes. He was brought out of his stupor by Pete pushing a container out to him.

"Nah man, vegetarian."

"You don't like rice?..."

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Frank, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

He offered up the box again. Frank looked at the rice. It was just plain white. He smirked and took the box. They didn't give him and chopsticks or a spoon so he dug in with his hand. The rice was actually pretty good. Pete accepted another box that was handed to him by Trè, he dug his chopsticks in and looked up at Frank.

"How are those maggots?..."

Frank looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Maggots. You're eating maggots Frank...how do they taste?"

The boys laughed around them and Gerard shifted nervously. Frank blinked and then looked in the box. Sure enough, there were maggots writhing around.

"What the fuck!?"

Frank threw the container down. Rice spilled out everywhere. Pete and the boys laughed loudly as Frank spat the maggots from his mouth.

"Leave him alone.

Gerard said weakly from his step, a few metres behind Pete's chair, an obvious pout in his voice. Pete's laugh continued for a moment then died out as he felt Gerard's upset rolling off of him. He looked down at the box in his hands.

"Sorry about that..."

Pete said.

"Try some noodles."

He held out the box. Frank was wary now. He looked into the box.

"Fuck you, those are worms."

Pete pulled the box back quickly to peer into it.

"Worms?...what are you talking about Frank?"

He picked up some with his chopsticks and lifted then toward his mouth, leaning over the box. His boys all laughed.

"Gimmie that."

Frank grabbed the box and looked inside. It was just plain Lo Mein. Frank was confused. He figured it had to be the drugs.

"They're only noodles Frank."

The boys laughed in the background.

"That's enough."

Gerard said quietly, standing and moving next to Pete's chair.

"Chill out girl."

Billie-Joe chuckled. Pete signaled Trè over and whispered in his ear. Trè nodded then went over to what used to be a bar...long ago.

Gerard watched him and got suddenly very nervous. He saw Trè return with an ornately decorated wine bottle that looked older than God. It was handed to Pete and Pete grinned. He in corked the bottle and breathed in deep. The boys were all watching Frank, as Frank watched Pete. Gerard moved to stand behind Frank...close.

Pete put the bottle to his lips and took a deep drink, his eyes closed. When he lowered the bottle, he shuddered slightly, a smile spreading. He opened his eyes and looked at Frank with a glint in his eye.

"Drink some of this Frank...be one of us."

He held out the bottle toward him.

Frank took the bottle. He wondered why they put all this crap on it. It was hard to hold. He looked in it.

"Don't drink it, Frank..."

Gerard pleaded weakly over Frank's shoulder.

"You don't have to. It's blood."

Frank looked at Gee over his shoulder and then at Pete and the other guys.

"Yeah right."

He lifted the bottle up and took a large gulp.

"BRAVO!"

Pete cheered as the boys all started hitting Frank on the back and welcoming him to the group.

Scared and upset, Gerard grabbed Andy from where he was stood watching everything happen, and backed them both into a dark corner, as far from the other's eyes as they could get. He pulled Andy down with him and they huddled together on a pile of fur coats that had somehow collected there. He never wanted this to happen.

Music started to blast through the space from an old style boombox, and the boys got rowdy, dancing and jumping around.

"You're one of us now Frank..."

Pete grinned as he saw the blood wine start to work its magic.

"Enjoy."

Frank smiled. The wine or whatever it was must be strong cause he was feeling tipsy already. He watched the other guys run around and dance. One swinging from a chandelier and why didn't he notice that shit before. Frank stumbled around laughing with them as he continued to drink.

Time passed and Pete was getting restless.

"Let's go find some fun."

He suggested. Of course, it wasn't so much a suggestion as a command, but his boys wouldn't have argued either way.

"Come on Frank lets go..."

Billie-Joe slung his arm around Frank's shoulders and grinned at him.

"Night's still young."

Gerard watched Frank lead out into the night. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he cuddled a now sleeping Andy to his chest.

"I'm sorry Frank..."

He whispered into the now silent cavern.

"Please forgive me."

*

*

*

Pete and the boys...and Frank...rode their bikes through the night until they reached a railway bridge just outside of town. It was long and tall and if you looked off the side, you would see the river a long way below...except tonight. Tonight, you would see only a thick blanket of fog.

Pete stopped and got off his bike a couple of dozen feet from the start of the bridge, and the others followed suit.

"Come on Frank...let's play."

Pete headed out onto the bridge.

Frank had seen this kind of bridge in movies, but here he was. It was like a Stand By Me moment. He looked over the edge.

"Long way down huh?"

"It really is."

Mike, the quietest of Pete's boys muttered next to Frank.

"You like games, Frank?"

Pete asked as the reached the centre point of the bridge.

"Games? What kind of games?"

"The _fun_ kind."

Pete said as he climbed up onto the rail, grinned, then stepped off into the void.

One by one Frank watched the guys do this. He heard them, but could not see them. He got down on his knees and looked through the fog. They were all hanging from the bottom rafters of the track.

"Come on down Frankie."

"Yeah, come join us, Frank."

"It's easy...come on. Don't be chicken."

Pete and the boys all called up, egging Frank on as they hung by their hands below him. Frank grinned. He hopped down and grabbed onto the rafter. He looked down, but could not see anything.

"So now what/"

Pete looked over at him and grinned.

"We wait."

"Wait? For wha..."

Before Frank could finish his question he heard the telltale rumble of the train coming.

"For that..."

Pete grinned.

"Hold on tight Frank."

Frank squeezed against the wood as the train rumbled over them. he could not understand the other guys were hanging from one arm and not worried at all. Then suddenly...Tre let go.

"Bye Frank."

Mike said, then he was gone.

"Adios amigo."

Billie-Joe grinned before letting go and disappearing into the fog.

"You're one of us, Frank."

Pete said calmly.

"Let go."

Frank could hardly hear any of them over the noise of the train.

"WHAT? NO, PETE!"

"YOU...ARE...ONE...OF...US!!"

Pete shouted, then laughing, let go and popped out of sight.

"PETE!"

Frank watched helplessly as his new...friends, disappeared into the fog below. The train started to fade into the distance now and without it, he could hear them...they were alive and calling for him.

"Frank...come on man."

"Just do it Frank."

"Frank..."

"Frank..."

"Frank."

The boys shouted up through the fog. Pete spoke softly, but he knew that Frank would him clearer than the others.

"Come on Frank. You are one of us now. You don't have to be afraid...just let go."

Frank looked up again. He should just climb back up and go home. That would be the smart thing. the responsible thing. The problem was Frank was not any of those things. He closed his eyes and let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this fic or any others that I/we write, you can follow me @momijineyuki Feel free to DM me or just hit me up with a tweet. I follow everyone back. ^-^


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re one of them, Frank. You’re a creature of the night.”
> 
> Patrick backed up to the stairs.
> 
> “Patrick wait.”
> 
> “My own brother! A goddam fucking vampire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Still recovering from NYCC. Not exhaustion, but the sickness I got on Saturday. At least my throat does not hurt anymore. Still coughing my brains out though. :(
> 
> Also for anyone friends with me on FB, I put up some footage of Frank upright with a slight limp that I got from a friend on twitter. It is good that he really is alright.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank woke up with a monster headache like he had been drinking all night…well he had been drinking, but it could not be…

“Oh fuck.”

The sun was beaming on his face and Frank covered his eyes with his arm.

“Well good morning to you too sunshine, plan on sleeping the day away?”

“Patrick? What time is it and why is the sun so fucking bright?”

“Bright? It’s like midafternoon, the sun is getting ready to go down.”

“What? Ah, fuck, glasses please.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and handed Frank his sunglasses. Frank slipped them on and tried to sit up, but his head was pounding. The phone started to ring and that made it worse.

“Hey mom, what’s up?”

Patrick spoke for a few minutes and then crossed to Frank.

“She wants to talk to you.”

Frank groaned and took the phone.

“Hello?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living Frankie.”

“What do you want mom?”

“Grant asked me out to dinner and I would really like to go, so would you take care and watch Patrick tonight?

”

“Ma, he’s like practically a teenager.”

“Yeah! I’ll be fine!”

“Frank, it has been a long time since someone took any interest in me and…”

“Alright mom, I got it.”

“Thank you, Frankie.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye.”

Frank hung up and rolled out of the bed. The brothers went downstairs to find food.

(time passes)

“Patty, hand me the aftershave over there.”

Patrick’s grandfather was fixing his bowtie in the glass of one of the cabinets that held his stuffed possessions. Patrick turned and saw nothing.

“I don’t see it grandpa.”

“It’s on the window sill.”

Patrick looked, but only saw windex. He picked it up.

“This?”

“Yup, that’s the stuff.”

Patrick chuckled as he sprayed it on his grandfather’s hands and he slapped it on.

“Ah, fresh as can be.”

“Someone has a hot date.”

“Yup, gonna take out the widow Murphy tonight.”

He picked up a stuffed woodchuck in his arms.

“See you, boys, later.”

They laughed as they heard he hop into his car and drive off. Frank turned to say something to Patrick when the house began to shake. They both turned and saw motorcycle headlight’s going by the house. There was sinister laughter and revving engines. Frank walked toward the door. The noises were getting closer.

“Frank don’t!”

Frank ignored Patrick and opened the front door…there was nothing there.

“What's going on Frankie?”

“Go take your bath.”

Patrick nodded and headed upstairs with the husky. Frank went into the kitchen to get some milk. He was about to sip from the carton when a pain in his stomach made his drop the container. He cried out and howled as the pain ripped through him. 

* * *

“I’m a lonely boy, I ain’t got a hooooome!”

Patrick sat in the tub using way too much soap as he splashed and sang to the radio with the dog giving him looks.

* * *

Frank made his way up the stairs. He was hungry.

* * *

Patrick howled along with the dog as he piled more bubbles on his head.

“Take it!”

He pointed to the dog.

* * *

He could smell it, he could practically taste it. The living red river flowing through their veins. He wanted it, he craved it.

* * *

“Dive dive dive!”

Patrick ducked under the water to wet his head. He heard something under the water. He popped back up and saw that the husky was gone. He got out and toweled off. He slipped his robe on and opened the door.

“Frankie? Hello?”

Patrick walked down the stairs and saw Frank on the floor at the bottom. He was clutching his arm. He wrist was torn and bleeding.

“Frank, what happened? What did you do to my dog?”

“Nothing, I did nothing.”

“Oh yeah, then why did he attack you? You must have done something!”

“He was protecting you…he was protecting you…from me.”

Patrick watched as his older brother stood up. He looked behind him.

“No reflection."

“What?”

Patrick pointed. Frank turned and looked. They were both standing in front of the mirror, but Patrick could pass his hand through Frank in the mirror.

“You’re one of them, Frank. You’re a creature of the night.”

Patrick backed up to the stairs.

“Patrick wait.”

“My own brother! A goddam fucking vampire!”

Patrick raced up the stairs. He ran into his bedroom and locked the door, then grabbed his comic and found the Frog brother’s number and dialed it quickly.

* * *

“You did the right thing calling us.”

“I mean the reflection yeah, but…”

“Has he been sleeping during the day?”

“Is he avoiding sunlight?”

Patrick tried to keep up with the rapid-fire questions from Brendon and Ryan.

“Yes yes, but…”

“No buts, you did good.”

“Now, you need to get a good sharp stick.”

“And drive it right through their…”

“I can’t do that, he’s my brother!”

Patrick had been shouting cause Frank was pounding on the door begging him to let him in. Suddenly the banging stopped.

“Frank?”

Patrick crept to the door. He unlocked it and opened it slowly in case it was a trick and Frank was going to pounce on him. Nothing was in the hallway.

*ring ring*

Patrick jumped when he heard the phone. He picked it up.

“H-Hello?”

“Patty?”

“Mom, hey, uh, I think we need to have a long talk when you get home.”

“Patty, what’s wrong dear?"

“I can’t really talk about it on the phone mom.”

“What is all that noise I hear, is that Frankie?”

“Mom, it’s not the time I…”

“Don’t listen to him ma!”

Patrick looked out the window and saw his brother. They were on the second floor.

“AHHHH! MOM, HE’S TRYING TO GET ME! HE’S GONNA KILL ME!”

“Oh my god! Patrick, I’m coming!”

* * *

Grant was enjoying his appetizer and waiting for Linda to return when he saw her running across the parking lot and getting into her car.

* * *

“PATRICK, HELP ME!”

Frank was clinging to the window sill of his brother’s bedroom. He gave up on Patrick and had gone downstairs when he was lifted up to the ceiling and forced out the window by some unseen thing. Now he was fighting for his life to not be carried away into the night sky.

“STAY BACK FRANK!”

“HELP ME PLEASE!”

“YOU’RE A VAMPIRE!”

“I’M YOUR BROTHER!”

That touched something in Patrick. He ran to the window.

“Patrick, please, help me.”

Patrick threw all reason out and opened the window. He pulled Frank in. They huddled on the floor with Frank gripping the sill to stop from flying out again.

“Frankie, we have to tell mom.”

“No Patrick, we can’t.”

“But Frankie, this isn’t like getting a D in school.”

* * *

Linda drove up and ran to the front porch. She rushed in the door.

“Patrick! Patrick!”

“It’s okay mom.”

Patrick came down the stairs.

“I was reading a horror comic and I got freaked out and thought that something was coming through my window. I’m sorry.”

“You know, I have just about had it with you two and your…what is this mess?”

Linda walked into the kitchen and picked up the fallen milk container.

“You spill milk and don’t pick it up and you leave the door to the fridge open to air condition the entire house?”

“That wasn’t me! I was in my room it was Fra…”

“Well then I am going to talk to him.”

“You can’t he’s asleep. Come on mom, you know he has not been sleeping lately. Don’t wake him up.”

“Alright, but in the morning…”

“Thank mom.”

Linda kissed Patrick on the cheek and then headed to bed. 

*  
*  
*

*knock knock*

“Mom?”

Linda looks up from her book.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Here?”

“It was a really scary comic book.”

“Alright, come on.”

She shifted over to make room.

“Did you eat pizza tonight?”

“N-No?”

“Funny, I smell garlic.”

Patrick quickly closed his robe over the string of garlic around his neck.

* * *

Grant arrived home disappointed that his date ended without explanation. He was sure though that Linda would explain everything in the morning. He closed the gate and headed up the long walkway to his front porch. Suddenly he stopped.

“Hello?”

No one answered. Then out of the shadows came Thorn, his dog.

“Hey girl, was that you making that noise?”

He pets the dog and then jumped as the lights along the porch went out. He heard and saw motorcycle headlights. As he watched, they came closer and closer…

* * *

“Gee!”

Frank jumped off his bike and ran into the caves.

Gee was sat quietly on a four-poster bed in a dark corner, slightly hidden behind one of the threadbare and torn lace curtains. He was wearing a long plain gray t-shirt dress with the sleeves pulled down over his hands, and he was holding a floppy brown rabbit stuffie in his lap.

He watched as Frank ran in with a torch he must have grabbed from the tunnel. He saw Frank looking around, and apparently not seeing him, then lighting one of the fire barrels. He chose then to make himself known.

Gee stood from the bed, leaving the stuffie behind, and stepped into the light.

"Frank."

He said softly.

"Gee."

Frank turned around and saw the boy standing there.

"Gee, what's happening to me?"

"Oh Frank."

Gee said sadly, walking toward him.

Frank saw Gee open his arms and he stepped into them. The boy's body felt good against his. He looked into his eyes as he caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Frank...I don't know how to help you."

Gee said, his voice cracking as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Gee."

"I'm sorry Frank, I'm sorry..."

Gee kept repeating through his tears as he leaned slowly in, tentatively connecting their lips.

"I'm sorry."

Frank felt the tears on his lips and tasted the salt. He licked at the soft flesh.

Gee sobbed softly, parting his lips a little.

Frank pressed his tongue in, just tasting the boy. He pulled him in closer.

Gee whined, pressing himself against Frank more.

Frank deepened the kiss. He felt desperate to understand everything going on and it seemed that all the answers were inside this amazing boy.

Gee pulled back with a gasp for air. His face was flush and his eyes dark.

Wordlessly he took Frank's hand in his and lead him over to the bed.

Frank sat on the bed and watched as Gee slipped his t-shirt dress off and revealed his pale skin. Frank was in awe of him.

Gee bit his lip as he looked up at Frank through his lashes. He could feel his lacy white panties stretching over his semi-hard cock, and Frank's eyes roaming his body.

"Come here."

Frank waited for Gee to move forward and he gently pulled him into his lap. He ran his hands all over his back and then slipped his hands down and cupped his ass.

"Beautiful."

Gee shivered slightly.

"Really?"

He said quietly. He wasn't used to hearing that...Pete never said things like that to him.

"More than beautiful, ethereal."

Gee smiled, his eyes lighting up. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Frank's for a moment before sitting back a little.

"Thank you Frankie."

He breathed.

Frank smiled and moved one hand up to Gee's neck. He pushed his fingers into his long hair and then tilted his head, pulling him in.

Gee relaxed, letting Frank take control. He mewled as their lips met.

Frank pushed his tongue between Gee's lips knowing it was alright. He took full control of the kiss as he felt the boy pushing down with his hips.

Gee pushed Frank onto his back, leaning down over him to continue the kiss. He ground his now _totally_ hard lace covered cock against Frank's denim covered one...whining into the other boy's mouth.

"I want you Gee."

"Then...take me."

"Ride me."

Gee nodded slightly, sitting up. He shuffled backward a little and unbuttoned Frank's jeans, then started to pull them down his legs. He gasped lightly as Frank's inked skin was revealed to him.

"Wow Frankie..."

He murmured in awe.

"They're beautiful. Do you have more?"

Frank grinned and shifted out of his jacket showing the ones on his arms. He then pulled his shirt over his head.

Gee's eyes widened.

"Woah."

He really wanted to taste them all. He abandoned Frank's jeans around his knees to lean down and lick one of the swallows on Frank's hip.

Frank groaned. Gee's licks were like a kitten's; quick and tentative. He wanted to just haul the boy up so that he could prep him, but everything felt so good too.

Gee looked up through his lashes at Frank's face as he took hold of the top of his boxers and pushed them down. He then licked a line up the underside of Frank's cock before returning to removing Frank's pants and underwear.

"Fuck Gee, I need to...do you have any..."

Gee looked up, tilting his head.

"Any what Frankie?"

"Prep...I want to, oh God..."

Frank brain was offline from what Gee was doing to him.

Gee shook his head, blushing slightly.

"I don't need prep Frankie."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire Frankie...I don't need prep. Just take me... _pleeeease_ "

Frank looked up at the boy. He then pushed him down onto the bed.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't have anything with me..."

"I'm sure...and I'm a vampire, _not_ a girl...I can't get pregnant Frankie."

"Right right, sorry, I just..."

Frank looked into Gee's eyes as he carefully slid his lace panties down and off.

Gee whimpered as the cool air touched his heated flesh. A bead of pre-cum glistened in the flickering firelight on the head.

"Gee."

Frank trusted the boy for some reason so he moved between his legs and pushed in slowly.

Gee's mouth hung open, his eyes squeezing shut as he let out a high whine and arched his back. His fingers twisted in the sheets beneath him so he didn't scratch up Frank's painted skin.

"Am I hurting you?"

Frank was really worried.

Gee opened his eyes slowly to meet Frank's. He shook his head.

"Feels so good Frankie...keep going."

Frank nodded and pushed till both their thighs were touching.

"Feel so good Gee. so good."

Gee nodded, unable to form words right now. He took hold of Frank's hand and brought it to his mouth, taking in three of Frank's fingers and sucking on them as his eyes fluttered shut again...he'd _always_ had an oral fixation.

Frank was trying to control his movements, but Gee made it so hard, literally, as he was sucking on his fingers.

"God Gee, you are perfect."

Gee opened his eyes to look up at Frank as he carried on sucking.

Frank started to sync his fingers up with his thrusting.

Gee moaned around Frank's fingers.

Frank wanted to take his time. Wanted to make everything perfect, but Gee was so tight and warm around him he found himself heading to his climax faster than he wanted to.

Gee pulled off of Frank's fingers with a gasp, then swallowed as his body shuddered.

"I thought *uh* I thought you wanted *uh* me to _ride_ you? *uh uh*."

"Next time baby, oh fuck, next time."

"You want a *oh* a next *uh*...next time?"

"Yes, ah ah, so much...I want to...."

Frank lost his breath as he shifted a bit and made Gee shout.

"FRANKIE!"

Gee screamed out, his body arching hard as Frank hit his prostate dead on.

Frank took his fingers back and pulled Gee up into his lap, balancing himself on his knees. He held the boy close to him and fucked up into him aiming for that spot every time.

Gee squeezed his eyes shut and went ragdoll-limp as loud moans and screams escaped his lips, echoing around the cave.

"Do you need me to..."

Frank couldn't even finish his sentence as the boy painted his chest white.

"FRANKIEEEEEE!!"

Gee screamed out, body shaking and clenching hard around Frank's cock.

That was all that Frank could handle. The tightening of Gee's body around his cock set him off and he sunk his teeth into Gee's pale skin as he roared through his orgasm.

Gee shuddered hard and then blacked out, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Frank panted and then carefully lay down with the boy. Since he didn't have to worry about protection, he stayed in and long as he could. He started to drift off and then heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance.


	4. Leader of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is he?”
> 
> Pete blew smoke into Frank's face and laughed darkly.
> 
> "Take it easy Frank."
> 
> "Where is he Pete, where's Gee?"
> 
> "Frank...if you ever want to see Gee again..."
> 
> Pete grabbed the front of Frank's jacket and shook him a bit.
> 
> "Then you'll come with us right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I don't know about where you live, but the weather has been nuts here! It feels like summer again at times! Ugh. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

“Frankie, come here please.”

Frank fought to roll his eyes as he came back from being with Gee and his mom was on the front porch. The sun was giving him a headache and he just wanted to go lay down. 

“What’s up ma?”

“Frankie, are we friends?”

“What?”

“I said are we friends?”

“Yeah Ma, yeah we’re friends.”

“I hope so cause friends talk and…”

“Ma, I’m tired, I just want to go lay down.”

“Take your glasses off.”

“What?”

“Take your sunglasses off Frankie.”

Frank took them off and turned away. He didn’t know if the color of his eyes was still the same.

“Look at me Frankie…please.”

Frank turned his head and made eye contact with his mother.

“You know if it’s a girl or…”

“It’s not Ma, trust me, I have bigger problems than that and it’s…”

“Not something that you can talk to me about.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you Frankie.”

“Love you too Ma.”

Frank walked off the porch grateful for the darkness in the house. He saw his grandfather and Patrick in the kitchen.

“Well…looks like I’m not the only one that got lucky last night.”

Frank rolled his eyes. Patrick looked at him and then went back to his cereal. Frank just headed upstairs to pass out.

*

*

*

“What are we doing mom?”

“I just feel bad about running out of our date last night so I wanted to bring Grant a bottle of wine as an apology.”

Linda got out of the car and walked to the gate.

“You know you should be the one really apologizing.”

She stepped to the gate and then reached over to unlock it.

“I’m going to leave it on the porch, someone is going to take it otherwise.”

Linda stepped inside the gate and began walking up the path. Thorn, Grant’s dog came out.

“Hey Thorn.”

Linda reached out to pet the dog that she has known for a bit at the store when suddenly he snarled at her.

“Thorn? Thorn, it's me, Linda, you know from the store?”

Thorn continued to snarl and then started to advance on her. Linda screamed, dropping the wine bottle and running to the gate.

“MOM!”

Patrick jumped out of the car, the comic he was reading about the hounds of hell in, dropped to the ground. He ran and pulled his mom out of the gate just as the dog reached it. His head went part way through the splintered wood. Linda and Patrick jumped in her car and left quickly.

(time passes)

“Look, you will feel better if you just kill him.”

Patrick rolled his eyes as he watched the Frog brothers open the comic shop.

“I’m not going to kill him Brendon, he’s not even a vampire, he’s only half.”

“Still, that is half too much.”

Ryan looked and Brendon and they nodded.

“Guys, all you have to do is kill the head vampire and all half vampires go back to normal.”

“Does your brother know who the head vampire is?”

Patrick looked at Ryan, and shook his head.

“Then you need to kill him.”

“Stop guys, look all this weird stuff started happening when my mom started dating Grant, the guy who owns the video shop. Maybe he’s the head vampire!”

Patrick opened up the vampire comic.

“It says here that vampires need a daytime protector. They used dogs, the hounds of hell. The dog that attacked my mom, he may have been that!”

Brendon and Ryan looked at each other.

“We’ll look into Grant.”

*

*

*

Frank woke up at dusk. He got dressed and slipped his leather jacket on. He snuffed the only light in the room...a lone candle. He headed out of his room into the hallway. Patrick’s door was slightly open.

“Patrick…”

Patrick saw him and shut the door. Frank sighed and went down the stairs.

“Smells good in here, what time is dinner?”

“I told Grant to be here at eight.”

“Company again?”

“Pop, you haven’t had company in almost 20 years!”

“Yeah, and now we are having company again!”

Linda laughed as she pulled the bread from the oven. She looked up and saw Frank.

“Frankie, Grant is coming over for dinner, I’d like for you to meet him.”

“I can’t.”

Frank walked toward the door.

“Frank! Things are going to change when school starts you know!”

Frank opened the door and saw a tall man on the porch.

“Hi, you must be Frank.”

Frank looked the guy up and down.

“And you must be Grant.”

Grant held his hand out, but Frank didn’t take it. He clutched his flowers tightly.

“Well…uh, you’re the man of the house so I won’t enter unless you invite me.”

Frank looked at the guy and smirked.

“By all means, come on in.”

“Thanks.”

Grant passed by entering the house and Frank left.

“Hello?”

Grant looked around for Linda. He heard something behind him, but when he turned he just saw two closed double doors.

“Grant, you’re here, I didn’t even hear you come in!”

“Hello Linda. Yes, Frank let me in.”

‘Sorry, he had a previous engagement apparently.”

“Smells really good. Is it alright if the guest sees the food before the dinner?”

“What? Oh! You mean is it alright for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Yeah, I get those mixed up.”

Grant pulled the flowers from behind his back.

“Thorn sends her apologies. She promises to behave if you come back.”

“Oh, well I’ll uh…think about it.”

Grant handed Linda and flowers and then leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a brief moment till a throat cleared. When Linda pulled away slightly flushed, she saw Patrick with two other boys.

“Hey mom, these are my dinner guests. Brendon and Ryan, the Frog brothers.”

“Oh Patrick, I didn’t know you were having guests.”

“Well we can always just have peanut butter or…”

“Nonsense. Grant, this is my youngest son Patrick and this is Brendon and Ryan…Frog?”

“Ma’am.”

The five sit down to dinner. Brendon and Ryan and keeping a close eye on Grant.

“This smells amazing Linda, you outdid yourself.”

“Thank you Grant, but something definitely doesn’t smell amazing, someone has horrible breath.”

The Frog brothers and Patrick look at Grant.

“Nooks, can you please stop breathing on me with your doggie breath.”

Everyone looked over and saw the family dog panting in Linda’s face.

“Nooks, go upstairs!”

Patrick yelled at the dog as Ryan checked off the box of bad breath under the table with an x. They tucked into their food. 

“Would you like some parmesan cheese Grant?”

“Oh sure.”

Patrick handed the container over to Grant. He sprinkled it liberally over his food. They all stared at him again as Grant took a bite and started to cough.

“Grant what’s wrong?”

“It’s not parmesan, it’s garlic!”

“Garlic, how did that happen?”

“Bet you hate garlic right?”

Grant looks at Patrick.

“No, I love it, just not this much.”

“Well here, have some water to wash it down…oopps?”

Patrick lunged forward and threw the holy water that the Frog brothers brought. Grant jumped up quickly.

“Does it burn?”

“What? No, it’s freezing!”

“Patrick! What’s wrong with you? Oh Grant, your nice suit.”

Linda began to help him clean off. Brendon and Ryan got up and cut the candles and the lights.

“Now what?”

“He’s not glowing Brendon!”

“I know, one last thing, get it!”

The lights came on and Grant yelled out at seeing his reflection. Patrick was holding a mirror in front of him.

“Patrick!”

“I know what’s going on.”

Grant closed his jacket.

“You do?”

“Sure and you’re wrong.”

“I am?”

Patrick looked at the brothers.

“Of course. I’m not looking to replace your father or steal your mother, I just want to be friends.”

Grant did a slight bow and left. Linda gave Patrick a look and went after him.

“Shit, well none of that worked.”

“Back to square one, kill your brother.”

“Grant, please wait.”

“I’m doing well aren’t I? O for 2 right now.”

“I don’t know what got into him, Patrick isn’t like that really.”

“Kids his age, they will run all over you if you don’t discipline them Linda.”

“Oh he doesn’t run all over me.”

Grant smiled down at Linda and cupped her cheek.

“Protective mother. Let’s try this again tomorrow. Dinner, my place, I’ll cook.”

“Okay.”

He leaned down and kissed her and then left.

* * *

Frank was on the boardwalk again searching for Gee. He saw Pete and his band of misfits instead. He walked over and pushed Trè out of the way. He grabbed Pete’s jacket.

“Where is he?”

Pete blew smoke into Frank's face and laughed darkly.

"Take it easy Frank."

"Where is he Pete, where's Gee?"

"Frank...if you ever want to see Gee again..."

Pete grabbed the front of Frank's jacket and shook him a bit.

"Then you'll come with us right now."

His smile dropped and he let go of Frank with a push, then turned and walked away.

*

*

*

Pete, his boys and Frank pulled up near the top of a small hill. They were a couple miles outside of town, and all around was dark.

There was a tree on the top of the rise with low, thick branches. Pete walked over to the tree and climbed up...his boys followed.

They looked down the other side of the hill to where a bonfire was blazing and a bunch of drunk, high or both college age kids were partying too loud music that blasted from the speakers in the open trunk of a car.

Pete grinned, the firelight casting stark shadows on his face as he turned to look between his boys...they were all snickering and elbowing each other as they were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Frank..."

He called back to where Frank was still sat on his bike.

"Over here Frank."

His boys joined in, whisper-shouting to him.

"Frank..."

"Come on Frankie boy..."

Pete chuckled.

"You don't want to miss this."

Frank got off his motorcycle and walked over to where they were and climbed into the tree.

Pete grinned down at him then looked back toward the fire.

"Initiation's over Frank..."

He said seriously with his face turned away.

"It's time to join the club."

He turned to look back at Frank, leaning closer with his eyes turned yellow and a wide grin that showed off his fangs as he started to laugh...his boy's joining in.

Frank should not have been surprised, but seeing them for what they really were was more of a shock than he expected.

The boys all laughed and got in his face, showing him their true selves. The music pounded around them until the grin left Pete's face to be replaced by a dark sneer...and then him and the boys were off.

Frank watched the carnage. The humans...yeah humans, never had a chance. The boys weren't just feeding they were blood frenzied, tearing and destroying. As Frank watched the destruction, he could feel it inside him. It was welling up, the same need, the same hunger that he felt when he tried to go after Patrick, but failed thanks to Nooks.

Pete bit into the top of a boy's head, blood spraying everywhere, while Trè and Billie-Joe tore a guy with big frizzy hair in half, and Mike ripped into a girl's throat then threw her, still screaming, into the flames.

"Frankie..."

"Frank, join us..."

"Fraaaaank..."

The vampires' voices whispered loud over the crackling fire and dying screams.

Frank was growling...he could feel his fangs pushing out. He cried out fighting the need. He fell out of the tree and rolled into the sand.

As the screams ended, and the humans took their last gurgling breaths, Pete led his boys back up onto the hill.

They stood there, drenched in blood. Pete took a deep breath in through his nose...he loved the stench of blood.

"So..."

He stared down at Frank.

"Now you know what we are, and now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Frank, and you'll never die..."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But you must feed!"

Pete and his boys started to laugh as they saw the defeat on Frank's face.

"No."

It was weak and pathetic, but it was still there. Then Frank passed out.


	5. Face To Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel a draft!"  
> Patrick looked at Frank leave and then ran over to the Frog Brothers.  
> “Come on, their coffins must be down here!”  
> Patrick followed Brendon and Ryan terrified. He knew that his friends were doing the right thing, but he was bothered by both Andy and Gee. They weren’t scary looking at all. In fact, Gee was quite beautiful and he could see why Frank fell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic is winding down as well. In fact there is most likely just one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. It has been fun adapting this movie to our fandoms. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over and screamed.  
  
"Grandpa."  
  
Patrick got up and picked up the stuffed owl and placed it in the closet with the other "gifts" that he had been given. He closed the door and jumped. Frank was standing behind it.  
  
"Ah! Frankie, don't kill me please."  
  
"Patrick, I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"Good, cause I can help you as long as you haven't killed anyone, please tell me you haven't killed anyone."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes.  
  
"I haven't killed anyone."  
  
"Good, now can you tell me who the head vampire is? I thought it was Max, but I was wrong."  
  
"Frankie...Frankie!"  
  
Gee called from outside.  
  
Patrick looked at Frank and then ran over to the window. He opened it and looked down. Frank saw Gee on the ground.  
  
"That's the guy from the carnival...is he one of them?"  
  
"Frankie, I have to talk to you...can I come up?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Frank turned to Patrick.  
  
"If he tries to get in, come get me."  
  
He ran to the door and then heard Patrick scream. He turned around and saw Gee next to Patrick still outside the window.  
  
"Ah! He's one of them!"  
  
Patrick ran and hid under the covers. He poked his head out.  
  
"And don't give me that shit about him not being a bad person just cause he's good looking."  
  
He ducked back under.  
  
Frank looked at Gee.  
  
"You know where Pete took me tonight don't you Gee."  
  
Patrick stuck his head back out again.  
  
"Who's Pete?"  
  
Gee bit his lip, eyes full of guilt as he stared at Frank.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He climbed in through the window and walked toward Frank.  
  
"It's my fault. If you hadn't met me...if I hadn't liked you..."  
  
Tears glistened in his eyes and he let one fall. He stopped a couple feet short of touching Frank.  
  
"I tried to warn you."  
  
He said weakly, lip trembling and more tears falling.  
  
"That night in the cave. That wasn't wine I was drinking was it, it was blood and..."  
  
Patrick popped out again.  
  
"You drank someone's blood Frankie! Are you insane?!"  
  
Frank rolled his eyes ignoring his brother and continued.  
  
"...now I'm just like Pete and his band of degenerates aren't I Gee."  
  
"No, you're not..."  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"You're just like Andy and me. You won't be like Pete until..."  
  
"Until you make your first kill!"  
  
Patrick yelled from his protective cocoon. Frank gave Patrick a "shut the fuck up" look. He then turned back to the beautiful vampire before him.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me last night?"  
  
Gee looked down, tears tracing down his pale cheeks.  
  
"You were supposed to be my first..."  
  
He said quietly, little more than a sad whisper.  
  
"It's what Pete wanted..."  
  
He looked up to meet Frank's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't do it."  
  
Frank smirked.  
  
"Cos you care about me so much right?"  
  
Gee raised his hand and lightly touched Frank's cheek.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Frank felt the warmth against his face of Gee's hand and then came to his senses.  
  
"The fuck you do."  
  
He grabbed Gee's wrist and pulled it away.  
  
Gee's lip trembled. He looked away and down.  
  
"What do you want from me, Gee?"  
  
Gee looked back up.  
  
"I came to tell you that it's not too late for you..."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"...but for me it gets harder and harder to resist. I'm weak."  
  
Frank grabbed for the boy and pulled him in demanding more answers.  
  
"Why did you come here tonight Gee?"  
  
Gee kept his eyes down, pain and sadness clear on his face.  
  
"I was hoping you'd help Andy and me."  
  
He whispered out, shaking slightly in Frank's grip.  
  
Frank could not believe what he was hearing. Gee tried to kill him and then he came here for help. Frank could not help it...he laughed and it was cruel. He pushed Gee away and turned to collect his thoughts.  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
Frank turned back and ran to the window.  
  
"GEE!"  
  
Patrick ran over.  
  
"Don't kill anyone till we come find you!"  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Patrick jumped onto his bed and grabbed the phone.  
  
“Don’t worry Frankie, I have connections.”  


*

*

*

Brendon and Ryan arrived at Patrick’s house on their bikes. The ditched them in the yard and ran into the house.  
  
“Where’s the bloodsucker?”  
  
Patrick looked at his friends and again wondered why he trusted them. Then Frank came down the stairs.  
  
“You better not vamp out on us.”  
  
Frank rolled his eyes. He had been doing it a lot.  
  
“These are your friends, the vampire experts?”  
  
“Look, just…I trust them okay Frankie?”  
  
“We don’t have time for this.”  
  
Ryan and Brendon looked at each other and nodded.  
  
“Where are they?”  


*

*

*

Frank pulled up outside the caves. He was tired and the sun was draining him. The Frog brothers jumped out and started doing equipment checks. To Frank, they looked like clowns.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
  
They ran into the caves with Patrick helping Frank.  
  
“Found one!”  
  
“Let’s stake him!”  
  
Frank saw that it was Gee they found.  
  
“NO!”  
  
Frank pulled away from his brother and ran over.  
  
“Leave him alone!”  
  
Brendon scoffed.  
  
“Vampire lovers.”  
  
“Let’s go, I feel a breeze this way.”  
  
“Gee Gee, come on, I’m getting you out of here.”  
  
Gee opened his eyes sleepily, it was as much as he could manage right now.  
  
"No..."  
  
He said weakly.  
  
"...take Andy first...please."  
  
His eyes fluttered closed again.  
  
Frank wanted to argue, but he knew it would be for nothing. He picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to the car. Once placed and safe he returned for Gee.  
  
"Come on Gee, I got you."  
  
Patrick watched how careful Frank handled the young vampire.  
  
"I feel a draft!"  
  
Patrick looked at Frank leave and then ran over to the Frog Brothers.  
  
“Come on, their coffins must be down here!”  
  
Patrick followed Brendon and Ryan terrified. He knew that his friends were doing the right thing, but he was bothered by both Andy and Gee. They weren’t scary looking at all. In fact, Gee was quite beautiful and he could see why Frank fell for him.  
  
“This way!”  
  
Brendon and Ryan crawled through a dirt tunnel. They came out in a dank gross smelling room.  
  
“Ugh, what the fuck is that?”  
  
Patrick held his nose as he scanned the flashlight around.  
  
“That my friend is vampires.”  
  
Brendon placed a condescending hand on Patrick’s shoulder.  
  
“Their lair must be around here. Let’s look for the coffins.”  
  
Ryan moved into the room checking out the place. Patrick shrugged Brendon’s hand off and accidently pushed his flashlight up. When he looked where it was shining he screamed, but Brendon slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“You said they would be in coffins?!”  
  
Patrick squeaked very manly behind his hand.  
  
“Don’t you see, this whole room is a giant coffin!”  
  
Ryan and Brendon shone their flashlights at the ceiling. The vampires hung there sleeping. Patrick moved his flashlight from one to the other. He stopped on one with dark hair and very pale skin. He had red around his eyes. Patrick was at a loss. He was breathtaking.  
  
“Hello, you gonna marry him or stake him?”  
  
Patrick looked away embarrassed and Ryan smirked as he climbed up after Brendon. He watched as they moved in front of the first vampire. Brendon took out a stake.  
  
“Peace out mother fucker!”  
  
Brendon plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. It screamed and the Frog Brothers screamed as blood poured from the wound.  
  
Pete woke to see Trè dying next to him with a big wooden stick through his chest. Trè was convulsing and screaming and then he fell to the floor in a puddle of himself...still thrashing wildly.  
  
"SHHHIT!"  
  
Brendon and Ryan scrambled down the trellis.  
  
"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
  
They ran through the giant coffin of a room back to the dirt tunnel. Patrick was trying to keep up with the Frog brothers but kept falling behind.  
  
Pete dropped to the ground and dashed after the boys down the tunnel. He bared his fangs and roared at them as he scrambled over rubble and broken wooden beams.  
  
"RUN! MOVE YOUR ASS PATRICK!"  
  
Brendon and Ryan scrambled up the dirt tunnel and saw the sun. They knew they would be safe there. They looked down and saw Patrick finally reached the entrance.  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
Patrick started his climb as fast as he could.  
  
Pete suddenly surged forward, his clawed hand grabbing the boy's ankle.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Patrick turned ready to kick the fucked up creature of the night who grabbed him but then stopped.  
  
"You."  
  
Pete grinned showing his inch long fangs, his eyes flitting over the boy for a moment before he started to pull him back down toward him.  
  
Patrick was mesmerized. He could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
"PATRICK!"  
  
Patrick was pulled out of his reverie by Brendon and Ryan's hands on him.  
  
Pete snarled at the other boys and pulled harder...he wanted this one to stay...he _wanted_ him.  
  
Patrick felt the tug of war between the vampire and the Frog brothers. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard the vampire scream as he was pulled past a sunbeam. The vampire's hand caught on fire.  
  
Pete let go of the boy's leg, pulling his arm to his chest and disappearing back into the shadows. The flames went out quickly and he looked at his blackened hand, then toward the boy's retreating figures as they scrambled away from him.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
He growled low, but with a smirk on his face and a single tear slipping from his eye.  
  
They burst out of the caves and jumped in the car. Frank, Gee, and the other boy were passed out in the back seat. Patrick jumped in the driver's seat.  
  
“Do you even know how to drive?”  
  
Brendon looked at Patrick.  
  
“Does it fucking matter right now?”  
  
“Good point.”  
  
Ryan and Brendon jumped in.  
  
“Floor it!”  
  
Patrick hit the gas and then sped backward and almost right off the cliff.  
  
“Dude!”  
  
“I got this!”  
  
“You got something, man!”  
  
Patrick ignored them and put the car in drive and headed home.  


*

*

*

“Mom! Mom!”  
  
“Patrick, what's going on?”  
  
Patrick ran in the store and pulled Linda away from the register.  
  
“Okay mom, you’re gonna think I’m crazy and maybe I am, but you have to trust me.”  
  
“Patrick calm down, you're scaring me.”  
  
“You should be scared, mom.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I know you are going to think this is crazy, but…there are vampires here.”  
  
“Oh Patrick, not this again! You need to stop worrying about Grant! He is not trying to ruin our family!”  
  
“Mom! This has nothing to do with Grant, fuck Grant!”  
  
Linda just stared at her son.  
  
“We will talk about this when I get home…after my dinner with Grant.”  
  
She walked away. Patrick sighed and headed out of the store where the Frog brothers were waiting.  


“Gentlemen, we are on our own.”

* * *

Frank was passed out on the bed holding Gee. He clung to the boy, worried for him and their lives. Andy was asleep on the chair nearby.  
  
Brendon, Ryan, and Patrick raced through town on their bikes. First stop was the grocery store where they bought out the garlic supply. Then to the lumber yard for a bunch of 2 by 2s they can turn into stakes. Finally, all three churches where they filled their canteens with holy water. Patrick felt bad about the one church they stopped at where a christening was taking place, but Brendon assured him that they were making the world safe for that baby. They rode back to the house. It was a race against time now as they filled the bathtub with the holy water and garlic that Patrick had pounded out. Then they filled water guns with the concoction. They whittled down the wood to sharp pointed stakes. After that, they sat and waited and watched the sun go down.


	6. Uh...What Happened to the Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee woke to find Frank stood at the window, watching the sun sink into the ocean.
> 
> "They'll be coming for us... _all_ of us..."
> 
> He watched as Frank nodded then left the room to check on his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the title of this final chapter says it all. We decided that we didn't like the ending of the movie so we put our own spin on it. Forget what you know cause you are not ready for this. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gee woke to find Frank stood at the window, watching the sun sink into the ocean.  
  
"They'll be coming for us... _all_ of us..."  
  
He watched as Frank nodded then left the room to check on his brother.  
  
"Andy, wake up."  
  
He said, reaching over to shake the young boy gently.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sun was disappearing and the town's nightlife was coming out to play. People were starting to flock to the boardwalk and pier as the music was turned up and the flashing lights turned on.  
  
In the cave, all was still as the last flickers of sunlight filtered through an opening in the ceiling, highlighting the plant roots that grew down into the space. Soon that light flickered out, and the inhabitants of the cave awoke.  
  
Pete roared as he woke, waking Mike and Billie-Joe, and then they were off. They flew out through the tunnels and into the night sky. They would normally be headed to the pier to choose the night's meal, but tonight they had other plans.  
  
Flying over the water, over the pier and all the partying humans below, they headed toward Frank's house, and the fight they were really looking forward to having.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Patrick came out of the kitchen and saw Frank coming down the stairs.  
  
"We gotta barricade the doors and windows."  
  
Patrick nodded and they started moving furniture.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Grandpa..."  
  
Frank looked at Patrick.  
  
"We just decided to rearrange the living room a bit. Oh and that lady called. You have a date tonight."  
  
"I do? Guess I must have been higher than I thought I was the other day."  
  
"Yeah and she said to be there by seven and its six thirty so you should get going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He disappeared upstairs. Frank went to check on Gee and Andy while they waited for their grandfather to leave. When he entered the bedroom he had a shock. Gee was there holding off the Frog brothers while Andy was behind him snarling and trying to claw them.  
  
"Please?..."  
  
Gee sobbed slightly, keeping himself between the small vamp and the two humans who both had wooden stakes in their hands.  
  
"He's just a little boy."  
  
"Little boy huh? Looks like a blood sucked demon to me."  
  
"That's enough! We have more dangerous creatures to deal with than these two. Go help Patrick, but do not do anything extreme till our grandfather leaves."  
  
The brothers sneered again and then left.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Gee swallowed shakily and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. Then shook his head with a sob.  
  
"Sun's down...they're gonna be here soon."  
  
"Yeah, we are just waiting for grandpa to leave."  
  
Andy had calmed down a bit, so Frank walked up to Gee. He touched his cheek.  
  
"We are gonna get through this."  
  
Gee leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.  
  
"You don't know Pete...he won't stop, and he won't go down easy."  
  
He opened his eyes to look at Frank, tears slipping down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm scared Frank."  
  
"I'll never let them hurt you, I promise."  
  
Frank leaned in and kissed the frightened pale boy.  
  
Gee melted into the kiss, clinging to Frank for the strength and comfort he offered.  
  
Suddenly barking started up outside and Gee pulled back.  
  
"Is that your dog?"  
  
"Oh no Patrick!"  
  
Frank ran down stairs and saw his grandfather driving off. He saw Patrick run out the door and try to get the dog untied from the wooden fence. Brendon and Ryan were screaming for him to hurry. Frank ran out the door to help him.  
  
Gee went to the door and looked out, shaking as he knew what that dog surely knew. He looked off toward the direction of the caves and panic filled him.  
  
"FRANK. THEY'RE COMING!!"  
  
He could see the three dark shapes against the night sky...they were moving so fast.  
  
"HURRY UP!"  
  
He screamed.  
  
They finally got the dog free and the three of them ran for the house. Frank looked up and saw something dark against the clouds. They ran into the house and Frank slammed the door. The boys pushed the furniture in front of it and then all moved to the center of the room.  
  
"Upstairs now Gee, protect Andy!"  
  
Gee made it up the stairs just as the fireplace exploded.  
  
Billie-Joe and Mike flew in with a roar as all the lights went out, Mike knocking Frank violently across the room in the process.  
  
Gee gasped and dragged Andy into one of the bedroom and into a closet, closing the doors and pulling him down to hide in the miscellaneous clothes that were there.  
  
Billie-Joe advanced on the frog brothers, following them quickly from the main room while Mike hid in the dark rafters and laughed, teasing the remaining human boy who had rushed to Frank's side...he guessed it must be Frank's brother.  
  
"What do we do Frankie!?"  
  
It was the first time that Patrick had called him that since this whole fuck up started. It made Frank protective.  
  
"Don't worry Ricky, we'll get them."  
  
Billie-Joe stalked after the two human boys as they backed through the house.  
  
"There's nowhere to run boys. You killed Trè...so now I'm gonna rip your throats out and everyone who's ever known you."  
  
He grinned evilly, showing off his wickedly sharp fangs.  
  
"Patrick run!"  
  
Frank used his brother as a distraction and charged after the vampire as he went for his brother.  
  
Mike leapt for the boy but spun at the last second to grab at Frank, laughing hysterically as he threw him away like a rag doll then turn back toward his meal.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Patrick ran up the stairs.  
  
"BRENDON! RYAN!"  
  
Bille-Joe chuckled as he backed the two boys into a bathroom.  
  
"I think he'll have to handle that himself...don't you?"  
  
He grinned as he pushed the door mostly closed behind him, trapping the boys in the small space. He glanced at the bathtub and laughed, reaching out and grabbing both of the human boys by their shirtfronts.  
  
"Garlic doesn't work boys."  
  
"No, but holy water plus garlic does dip shit!"  
  
Ryan and Brendon turned and pushed the vampire into the tub.  
  
Billie-Joe howled as he started thrashing, his skin burning and bubbling. He grabbed for the boys with bony clawed fingers.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
They pushed the vampire further under causing him to let go of them, then they ran out of the bathroom to find Patrick.  
  
Mike was watching the boy from the shadows. He could hear his fast heartbeat, smell his fear.  
  
"Gonna eat you little boy."  
  
He whispered before darting to another shadow.  
  
Patrick looked up and saw the fairy lights that were hanging up to show off his grandfather's work. He grabbed the stake out of his belt and took a deep breath, waiting for the exact moment to strike.  
  
Mike smirked...the bloodbag thought he could actually _beat_ him. He moved to another shadow.  
  
"Gonna suck you dry."  
  
He hissed.  
  
Patrick was trying to be patient, but he was trembling.  
  
"I can smell your fear boy...gonna taste so good."  
  
Mike had always liked playing with his food.  
  
The shadows were hiding the blood sucking creature too well. Patrick kept squinting trying to see him.  
  
Mike moved in closer, still hidden.  
  
"So sweet."  
  
He whispered before pouncing on the boy quickly from behind.  
  
Patrick turned around and screaming in the vampire's face, he pulled up his gun filled with holy water and sprayed it in his eyes. The vampire let go of him and fell backwards. Patrick didn't even hesitate, he lunged at him with the stake embedding it in his chest. The vampire staggered backwards getting tangled in the fairy lights and electrocuting himself till he caught on fire. Patrick watched the whole thing mezmorized.  
  
Mike screamed as he shook and burned, feeling his blood boil in his veins until it all became too much and his head literally exploded from the pressure, spraying blood and brains around the room.  
  
Patrick kind fo snapped out of it when the offal hit him. He then ran up the stairs to puke in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
Bad move on his part. He started to get dizzy and collapse on the floor. He heard a chuckle from somewhere. He looked up and around in the shadows now that he knew where they like to hide.  
  
"F-F-Fuck you Vamp-pire."  
  
Pete laughed as he watched the boy pass out...he would have him, but he had to deal with Frank first. He left the boy on the floor and went on the hunt.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The dinner was wonderful and Thorn was so well behaved, but Linda just could not shake what her son had said to her. She sat there picking at the delicious meal that Grant worked so hard for.  
  
"Are you alright Linda? Is the food not good?"  
  
"No Grant it's lovely, you are lovely, I just...Patrick came into the store earlier and he said something crazy and then he...well you know teenagers."  
  
"You seem awfully upset to just brush this off. Just what did he say?"  
  
"It's so silly. He's been reading these monster comics with vampires in them and..."  
  
Grant's brow rose.  
  
"Vampires?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said silly teenagers stuff."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that...oh this is so...let's just enjoy our meal."  
  
"Linda..."  
  
Grant reached out and took Linda's hand. It was slightly trembling.  
  
"...you are clearly bothered by this. You should talk about it."  
  
"He said that there are vampires in the town and that they are after him and Frankie. He wanted me to come home."  
  
"Perhaps we should then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's important to take care of family. You are so loving and caring and that is what drew me to you. Your maternal streak."  
  
"Oh Grant."  
  
"Grant leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Now, let's get going. You will feel better once this is all sorted out."  
  
"You are right as usual."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Come out Pete, I know you are here."  
  
Pete grinned from the shadows.  
  
"It didn't have to go down like this Frankie..."  
  
He flitted to a different shadow, faster than the eye could see.  
  
"We should've been brothers you and I...we could've ruled this town."  
  
"I have a brother and he's better that you fuckheads ever could be."  
  
"Oh he's gonna be mine soon enough, but you've taken from me and now you've sealed your fate."  
  
Pete shot quickly through the dark, punching Frank on the way to another shadow.  
  
Frank spit out blood and growled, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"You will not touch my little brother you piece of undead shit!"  
  
"Ahh...there you are Frank..."  
  
Pete laughed.  
  
"Now we can fight as equals...though I'm still gonna win."  
  
He flew at Frank with his teeth and claws bared.  
  
Frank flew forward and they crashed against each other in the air in the middle of the house. Frank was snarling and angry, but Pete had a manic smile on his face.  
  
"What the fuck are you so happy about bitch?!"  
  
"Cos I know something you don't know."  
  
Pete sung flatly before driving Frank back into a wall so hard that the plaster cracked.  
  
Frank gritted his teeth at the impact. It hurt a fuck ton, but he wasn't going to give in to this fanged asshole.  
  
"What's that Fuck face?"  
  
"That would be telling."  
  
Pete smirked, pulling Frank from the wall then slamming him back again. The window next to them shattered, glass exploding everywhere.  
  
Frank looked behind Pete and saw the door was open to his grandfather's taxidermy room. He pushed Pete with all his strength back and aimed for it.  
  
Pete laughed as he was pushed backward until the second he looked over his shoulder and saw the couple dozen deer antlers that he was being pushed into. His eyes widened and he started to try to push back, but Frank had momentum on his side.  
  
Frank knew this was it. He would impale Pete and then he, Gee and Andy would be free. They could hunt for the head vampire together and be...  
  
"NO!"  
  
From the side Patrick came racing over and pushed Frank. Pete fell hard to the ground only nicked by the antlers.  
  
"Patrick, why did you...PATRICK!"  
  
Frank fell to the ground as he saw that Patrick was pierced by a small antler.  
  
Pete looked up and if his heart had been beating, he was sure it would've stopped.  
  
"No..."  
  
He practically whimpered as he scrambled to his feet and straight to the boy's side, his eyes filled with anguish.  
  
"You can't die...please."  
  
He gently cupped Patrick's soft cheek, as tears he hadn't even shed over his _own_ death spilled down his.  
  
"Wait...what's going on?"  
  
Frank was confused. Pete was a blood thristy monster. He was incapable of love and caring...right?"  
  
Pete turned his eyes to Frank...they weren't red anymore...he looked human.  
  
"I...I never wanted him to get hurt. The first time I saw him on the pier, remember?...when you were following Gee?..."  
  
He laughed weakly then looked back at the still boy.  
  
"I thought then that I just wanted him for a meal, or a night..."  
  
He shook his head and looked back at Frank.  
  
"But that's not it. When I saw him again I knew; I knew that I love him...like you love Gee."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well this is an interesting turn of events."  
  
Frank turned and saw his mother with Grant. Grant was examining one of the dead vampires.  
  
"I figured they would all be dead, but yet you still live Peter."  
  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
  
Pete growled slightly, moving in front of Patrick's lifeless body.  
  
"What is going on Frankie!? What is all..."  
  
Linda gasped as she saw her youngest son on the floor slumped over.  
  
"Patrick? PATRICK!"  
  
She ran over and dropped to her knees, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"You can still save him Linda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I meant what I said. Boys need discipline. That's why I had my eye on you. I thought you could help them and guide them to be better. Pete was supposed to get Frank on board, but apparently he couldn't even manage that."  
  
"What are you talking about Grant? My son is dead!"  
  
"Well two of mine are dead too, but I still want you. That hasn't changed."  
  
Grant took his glasses off and Linda screamed as his eyes glowed red.  
  
"You! You son of a bitch! It was you all the long!"  
  
Frank screamed and hurled himself at Grant.  
  
Grant laughed and threw Frank like he was a rag doll, through the railings and up onto the landing.  
  
Gee appeared in the bedroom door a few feet away.  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
He ran to Frank's side and dropped to his knees.  
  
Grant turned to Linda.  
  
"It would've been perfect...your boys, and mine."  
  
"Never! I will never be yours!"  
  
Linda fiercely hugged her son's body.  
  
"Oh you will Linda..."  
  
Grant grinned, showing off his fangs.  
  
"...and it's so much easier if you don't fight it."  
  
He moved toward her.  
  
Linda screamed and Frank ran for Grant.  
  
Grant laughed darkly, grabbing Linda quickly and pulling her to him. He put her between Frank and himself.  
  
"But if you insist on fighting...I can work with that."  
  
He said before licking a stripe up the side of her neck...his red eyes watching Frank smugly.  
  
"Let go of her you piece of shit!"  
  
"I don't think so little boy..."  
  
Grant sneered, holding the struggling and terrified woman tight to his chest. He turned his head slightly and spoke over his shoulder without moving his eyes away from Frank.  
  
"Peter...kill him."  
  
"No."  
  
Grant took his eyes off of Frank in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Frank looked shocked at the vampire that started this all.  
  
"I said no..."  
  
Pete was holding Patrick's small, still body in his arms.  
  
"I've had enough of you Grant. You know, I _never_ liked you."  
  
Grant laughed, the noise sounding deep and demonic.  
  
"I never thought you did."  
  
"P-P-P-Pete."  
  
It was just a whisper, but it was Patrick's voice.  
  
Pete gasped, looking down sharply.  
  
"Patrick?...oh my God..."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Frank, he's alive!"  
  
"What? Patrick!"  
  
Frank had a renewed reason to live now, to rescue his mother and save his brother. Grant was slightly distracted now and he had his chance.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Linda saw it too and felt Grant loosen his hold on her. She elbowed him in the stomach and then ducked.  
  
Grant went to grab for her but was suddenly attacked from the side by a blur of pale skin, red painted nails and black hair. He was stronger than Gee though and twisted to quickly grasp the pale boy by the throat, lifting him a foot off the ground and squeezing hard.  
  
Gee choked, his eyes wide as he clawed at the hand.  
  
"Bad move pretty boy."  
  
Grant hissed, raising clawed fingers ready to rip Gee's heart from his chest.  
  
"GEE!"  
  
Frank had one chance left. He grabbed for a set of the antlers and slammed them into Grant's back.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Grant roared out, dropping Gee to the ground to try desperately to pull the antlers out.  
  
Gee gasped painfully, curling into a ball.  
  
Frank wanted to help Gee, but it was now or never. He slammed his body into Grant's back, impaling him further.  
  
Grant's eyes bugged as he let out a howl that shook the house right down to it's foundations. His knees collapsed beneath him and he started shaking, black blood fizzing and bubbling from his nose, mouth, eyes, ears and every other hole in his body.  
  
Frank pushed away and then vomited. He waited for the change in his body, but nothing happened.  
  
"You did it."  
  
The frog brothers showed up and Brendon nudged the vampire with his foot.  
  
"Eeww gross!"  
  
"You said it would work. You said we would change back if we killed the head vampire!"  
  
Frank grabbed Brendon and lifted him eye to still red eye.  
  
"Why aren't I normal again!?"  
  
"I don't know! It's what it said in the comic books!"  
  
"Comic books! Fucking Comic books!?"  
  
Frank growled at him.  
  
"Frankie?..."  
  
Gee choked out from the floor.  
  
"F-Frankie?"  
  
"Gee."  
  
Frank dropped Brendon and rushed to the boy.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I...I don't f-feel different..."  
  
Gee whimpered, clinging to Frank's blood covered shirt and dragging himself practically into Frank's lap.  
  
"Why d-don't I?"  
  
"Ask him."  
  
Frank pointed to Pete.  
  
Gee looked over at Pete, who was still cradling Patrick to him while trying to _not_ scare Linda too much.  
  
"P-Pete?..."  
  
The black haired vampire looked up quizzically.  
  
"Why are we still..."  
  
Gee showed his fangs shyly in place of finishing his question.  
  
Pete chuckled slightly.  
  
"Cos Grant wasn't...oh wait!...you thought that _Grant_ was the head vampire!?..."  
  
He shook his head with a smirk.  
  
"No...that's someone else."  
  
"Is it you? Should we kill _you_?"  
  
Ryan held his stake up.  
  
"I'd really rather you didn't do that."  
  
Pete said, hiding himself slightly more behind Patrick.  
  
A voice came from the still open front door.  
  
"I concur."  
  
Everyone looked toward the door.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Hi Gee."  
  
Frank looked at the guy who just walked in.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mikey smiled, shiny white fangs catching the light.  
  
"I'm Gee's brother..."  
  
He said as he stepped into the room over a broken chair.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Frank."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Frank was confused.  
  
Gee turned his eyes to look up into Frank's. He nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Mikey's my brother but..."  
  
He looked back at the taller boy who was looking around at the destruction.  
  
"Mikey I...I didn't know you were in town?"  
  
Mikey laughed.  
  
"I wasn't. I left Grant in charge...though I see that _that_ was a mistake..."  
  
He looked at Pete.  
  
"Hey Pete...you got a friend there?"  
  
"This is Patrick."  
  
Pete said simply. Mikey hummed in understanding.  
  
"Hold the fuck up. What do you mean you left Grant in charge?!"  
  
Mikey raised an eyebrow at Frank then looked over at Pete.  
  
"You didn't tell them?..."  
  
Pete shrugged like it was no big deal. Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes as if this all bored him quite a lot.  
  
"I'm the head of the pack Frank..."  
  
He looked apologetically at Gee.  
  
"I told Pete not to tell you Gee...I'm sorry."  
  
"Wait...you're the head vampire?"  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
Ryan ran at Mikey with the stake in his hand.  
  
Mikey was across the room, sat perched on top of an old wooden dresser with one leg crossed over the other examining his fingernails in a split-second...Pete was the only one who'd actually even seen him move. Pete chuckled.  
  
"No chance dude...'sides...Mikey's not like Grant."  
  
Mikey just gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Someone had better fucking start to explain shit right now!"  
  
Frank was done, if he had to kill every vampire here he was going to get some answers.  
  
Mikey sighed dramatically.  
  
"Don't get your boxers in a bunch Frank, I'll explain...if those two stop trying to sneak up on every non-human in the room?"  
  
He suggested, glaring at Brendon then Ryan.  
  
"This had better be good."  
  
Frank stood there with his arms folded.  
  
Mikey took a deep and unnecessary breath, then began.  
  
"Ok, so I was turned five years ago by a woman called Letitia. She was older than me..."  
  
He chuckled slightly.  
  
"...by about 150 years. I fell for her charm and beauty, and I willingly let her change me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Gee interrupted quietly...sadly. Mikey slid down from the dresser and crossed to his brother, crouching to place a finger under his chin. Gee looked up at him.  
  
"You were doing good in school Gee, I didn't want to mess that up for you..."  
  
He stood again and moved over to Pete, running a hand through the boy's hair. Pete smiled up at him. Mikey turned his attention back to the room.  
  
"Letitia taught me how to hunt, how to kill. She also taught me how to change others, but made sure that I understood that I must have consent..."  
  
He looked down at what remained of Grant's body. He frowned.  
  
"Unfortunately, she failed to explain how others would not necessarily follow those rule. Grant was my first turn. I didn't really want to, but Letitia wanted him, and she thought it would be good practice for me."  
  
When Mikey went quiet, Gee prompted him quietly.  
  
"What happened Mikey?"  
  
Mikey looked over and smiled fondly at his brother.  
  
"Grant gave consent, but he didn't like the rules. Letitia went out hunting with him one night, and she never came back."  
  
He looked around the room. Everyone was apparently riveted by the tale.  
  
"Grant came back saying that she left...I was never sure, but he fell into line after that, and I decided to start the pack...with Pete."  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"Yeah, then I changed Billie-Joe, Mike and Trè."  
  
"Then me and Andy."  
  
Gee said bitterly.  
  
Pete's grin dropped and he looked back at Patrick...he was very pale, but still breathing.  
  
"Did you consent Gee and what the fuck, Andy is still practically a kid!"  
  
Gee sniffed, looking down.  
  
"I was hurt, some asshole from the boardwalk tried to..."  
  
He swallowed, shuddering and curling in on himself before continuing quietly.  
  
"He didn't manage to, but when I fought...he had a knife."  
  
He fell silent so Pete picked up the story.  
  
"I caught the last couple moments when I came round the corner. Gee was bleeding badly and I knew he wasn't going to make it."  
  
He smiled sadly over at the other boy.  
  
"I scared off the bastard with the knife, promising myself that I'd rip his throat out later...then I went over to Gee. I recognised him. Mikey had pointed him out and said he wasn't to be harmed."  
  
"I begged..."  
  
Gee said softly.  
  
"I pleaded not to die."  
  
"I told Gee I could save him and he said yes. If I hadn't..."  
  
Pete trailed off, turning his eyes back to Patrick as he whined slightly.  
  
"I was pissed when I found out..."  
  
Mikey stated.  
  
"But when everything was explained, I understood. I insisted that Gee wasn't told about me though."  
  
Gee looked up with wet eyes and cheeks.  
  
"Why?...even after Pete changed me, why keep it a secret?...I just thought you left town. I didn't understand."  
  
Mikey frowned slightly.  
  
"I went to find something."  
  
"Went to find what?"  
  
Frank had moved to hold Gee again.  
  
"A way to live as avampire that doesn't involve killing humans, cos I kinda don't really like doing that, y' know?"  
  
Mikey smirked. Gee looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"And did you find anything?"  
  
Mikey grinned.  
  
"Actually, yeah...I did."  
  
"Hey...uh I get the whole family reunion, but my little brother is like dying?"  
  
Mikey looked over to the boy in Pete's arms, then looked at Frank.  
  
"I can fix him, but by the looks of him, it will take more blood than it did for Gee...and in all likelihood that will prompt a full turn."  
  
Frank looked at their mom.  
  
"Will he be a killer like this asshole?"  
  
He pointed to Pete.  
  
"No..."  
  
Pete interjected.  
  
"He will be what _he_ wants to be."  
  
"I mean, how do we stop from freaking out and making walking happy meals of everyone we see?"  
  
"Training."  
  
Mikey growled, his eyes falling on Pete who shrunk back a bit under his stare before turning and looking over at Frank apologetically.  
  
"I should've been training you, Gee and Andy to control yourselves...not encouraging you to kill."  
  
He swallowed and looked at Mikey.  
  
"In my defence though, Grant said he'd stake Gee if I didn't act like your stereotypical bloodthirsty creature of the night...and once you start..."  
  
He trailed off seeing Mikey roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes...seems I made a big mistake leaving that piece of shit in charge."  
  
"But Gee never killed any one. Neither has Andy."  
  
Pete shook his head.  
  
"And that's just one more reason why I'm not the leader...I can't really lead for shit."  
  
Mikey chuckled.  
  
"No, you really can't."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You can save my brother, but he will be like you. Gee, Andy, and I will remain like this, but with training we can be fine?"  
  
Frank was still trying to wrap his head around everything. He did not want to spend life as a vampire, but if he wouldn't be killing...maybe it would be okay? He didn't like the sun much any way.  
  
"ANDY!"  
  
Gee gasped loudly before pulling free of Frank's arms to race upstairs. Frank watched him go.  
  
"You're not vegetarian or anything, are you Frank?"  
  
Mikey said with a smirk...not really answering the question.  
  
"I mean...I prefer not to eat red meat..."  
  
Frank almost blurted out that humans are considered closer to pork, but the thought made his stomach growl...not good.  
  
Mikey smirked.  
  
"Do you like pork Frank?"  
  
"You're a much bigger jackass then your brother, you know that?"  
  
Mikey chuckled.  
  
"Look, I can train you to control yourself, but you still need to feed. Pig's blood tastes almost identical to human, and you can live on it quite well..."  
  
He held his hands out at his sides.  
  
"Just look at me..."  
  
He grinned before turning his eyes toward the stairs.  
  
"You ok Gee?"  
  
Gee was stood on the top step with Andy tucked into his side, face hidden in Gee's shirt. Gee nodded, then led the younger boy down the stairs and over to Frank without a word.  
  
"So wait...we can drink pig's blood and not have to kill people?"  
  
Mikey walked over to where Gee, Frank and Andy were stood. He reached up and stroked his finger down Gee's cheek. Gee whimpered slightly, turning his face away into Frank's chest. Mikey lowered his hand and chuckled, focusing now on Frank.  
  
"Yes Frank..."  
  
He said as if speaking to a child.  
  
"...we can."  
  
"Mikey?..."  
  
Pete said with a worried note to his voice, causing everyone to look his way. Mikey raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
"Can you...can you help Patrick now?"  
  
Mikey looked back at Frank.  
  
" _Can_ I?"  
  
Frank looked at his mom, but she was still in a daze.  
  
"Yeah, please, save him."  
  
Mikey nodded once and was then across the room, knelt next to Pete before anyone even saw him move.  
  
He placed his hand on Patrick's chest, feeling his heart was on the verge of giving out.  
  
He brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bit down, fangs breaking through the skin and blood filling his mouth before he moved his wrist to Patrick's slack mouth and waited. It was nearly 20 seconds before he started to feel suction on his wrist...he had thought for a moment that he was too late.  
  
A grin spread over his blood slicked lips as he turned his eyes toward Frank.  
  
"It's working!"  
  
Frank held Gee and his breath as he watched his brother's skin turn pale before his eyes.  
  
Pete bit his lip as he looked down at the boy in his lap...the boy he could now spend eternity with...if Patrick _wanted_ him that is.  
  
Mikey growled as he felt Patrick's newly forming fangs dig into his wrist.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
He pulled his arm free, licking over the wound to help it close.  
  
Pete pulled Patrick's silent form against his chest and waited for him to stir.  
  
Frank watched as Patrick's breathing quickened and then his whole body constricted and he let out a cry before slumping into Pete's arms.  
  
Mikey clapped his hands above his head like he'd just seen the greatest show on Earth.  
  
"And so a new vampire joins the family."  
  
He grinned, looking around at the mixed expressions around the room.  
  
"Pop."  
  
Frank heard his mom and looked up. Sure enough there was his grandfather. He walked in from his fake date and looked around. He saw the two dead vampires and then walked up to Pete.  
  
"Is he gonna live?"  
  
He pointed to Patrick who had not fully awoken yet.  
  
Pete looked up at the old man.  
  
"Like me...yes sir."  
  
He nodded.  
  
He nodded back and then started to go up the stairs.  
  
"Uh, old dude, like don't use the bathroom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Brendon whispered to Ryan.  
  
"Plumbing problems?"  
  
Frank saw his grandpa smirk and keep going.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
Brendon started to freak out.  
  
"He's gonna have a heart attack!"  
  
"He didn't seem to be bothered by the two dead ones here."  
  
Mikey chuckled, shaking his head at the confused humans and vamps.  
  
"Geeze you guys are dumb sometimes. _He knows_!..."  
  
He said the last words slowly and clearly.  
  
"That old coot's been here most of his life I'm betting, and I doubt he's survived that long without figuring out the whole 'town of the dead' thing by now...do you?"  
  
Sure enough he came back down the stairs and walked up to Ryan and Brendon.  
  
"You best get your asses moving and clean up this mess."  
  
He turned to Pete.  
  
"Go put my grandson to bed. He needs rest now. Keep the curtains closed."  
  
Pete blinked stupidly for a second then nodded, scooping Patrick up into his arms.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He said as he headed up the stairs and into what he knew (just by the smell) was Patrick's room.  
  
"P-Pete?"  
  
"Shh my little bat, I'm here."  
  
Pete cooed as he closed the door with his elbow and took Patrick over to his narrow twin size bed, laying him down gently before climbing on next to him and pulling the newborn vampire into his chest.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
Pete smiled down at him, softly brushing Patrick's hair from his face.  
  
"Now, you rest. There's plenty of time for questions later...in fact..."  
  
He lay a gentle kiss to Patrick's cheek.  
  
"...we have all the time in the world."  
  
Patrick hummed quietly, yawned then closed his eyes.  
  
"Sweet dreams baby bat."  
  
Pete whispered.  
  
Mikey was stood in what was left of the living room still. He looked up at the ceiling briefly then rolled his eyes and chuckled...his hearing was better than any other vamp he'd ever met.  
  
"What's funny Mikey?"  
  
Gee asked, still pressed against Frank's chest and clinging to his shirt. Mikey looked at his brother and shook his head.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
He smirked.  
  
Frank was watching Brendon struggle with the clean up...Mikey took an unnecessary breath and stepped toward him.  
  
"Frank?"  
  
Frank still had Gee pressed against him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I get that you've bonded with my dear brother..."  
  
Gee blushed at that and hid his face in Frank's shirt.  
  
"...but I now basically own you both, so watch you don't hurt him...yeah?"  
  
Frank growled low. Mikey smirked.  
  
"Just sayin'..."  
  
He turned to the two human boys who were still trying to clean up.  
  
"You two..."  
  
He said, stepping toward them.  
  
"Are we going to have an issue with you?"  
  
"Are you going turn us too?"  
  
Brendon crossed his arms and glared at Mikey.  
  
"Actually it doesn't seem that bad."  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"What? I'm just saying...you don't have to kill people, right?"  
  
"No. Plus you get to live forever...but if you're not interested..."  
  
Mikey trailed off, turning away with a sly smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
"Ryan! What kind of a Frog brother are you!? What kind of perks could there be that's better than being human!?"  
  
"Immortality?...the ability to fly?...lightning speed?..."  
  
Mikey counted off.  
  
"But like I said; if you're not interested."  
  
Brendon looked at the vampire. It didn't help that he was very good looking.  
  
"Underrated."  
  
Mikey raised an eyebrow as he turned back to face the boy fully.  
  
"It's your choice...I'd never force anyone, and if you wish to remain mortal...then so be it."  
  
He looked at the other one.  
  
" _Are_ you interested...or just curious?"  
  
"Curious I think."  
  
Mikey sighed.  
  
"Oh well...it was worth a shot. You two would've made _beautiful_ vampires..."  
  
He smiled sadly then turned back to Frank and Gee.  
  
"Looks like my business here is done. You two have each other, and I trust you'll look after the little one..."  
  
He nodded toward Andy who was peeping out from behind Gee's back before continuing.  
  
"Pete will take care of Patrick, and I'm _sure_ you'll be watching him in that..."  
  
He winked at Frank.  
  
"So I'm not sure what else there is to say."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
Gee asked, a hint of pain in his voice. Mikey nodded, glancing at the two human boys that he had to admit he would _love_ to see as creatures of the night, before looking back at his brother, reaching out to gently tuck Gee's long hair behind his ear.  
  
"I thought there might be a reason or two to stay, but I guess I was wrong...I will be around for the next few nights to teach you all how to control your hunger...and then I'll be gone."  
  
"Wait...um..."  
  
Ryan held his hand out.  
  
"Don't go yet please."  
  
"Ryan! This isn't like when you weren't sure if you liked guys! There is no Kinsey scale here!"  
  
Brendon was waving his arms around.  
  
"You will be dead! How do we tell mom and Dad?"  
  
Mikey lifted his closed fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
Brendon turned to the head vampire.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mikey raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So Ryan is...curious..."  
  
He tilted his head.  
  
"...where do _you_ sit on the Kinsey scale?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Brendon squeaked.  
  
"Oh I...I mean..."  
  
Mikey raised his other brow.  
  
"Maybe you, me and Ryan should go and discuss this in private...the bedroom perhaps?"  
  
He winked, flashing a bright fangy grin.  
  
"Bedroom? Why do we need a bedroom?!"  
  
Brendon was backing up now.  
  
"Because it's quieter there...so we can talk."  
  
Mikey said with a serious look.  
  
"Oh...discuss? That's all?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart..."  
  
Mikey nodded.  
  
"...just discuss."  
  
"Well I guess if it's just..."  
  
Ryan watched as Mikey put his arm around Brendon and led him up the stairs of the cabin. He looked at Frank and Gee and just shrugged, folowing them up. On the way down they met Frank's grandfather. He raised an eyebrow to them, but kept going.  
  
"Well...that was quite an adventure."  
  
Frank looked at Gee.  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
Gee nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess...I mean it looks like Mikey's got a reason to stick around now so..."  
  
He looked up at Frank and smiled wide.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ok."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Andy said with a grin, staring up at them both.  
  
"Well that's good little man. Come on let's get out of here and get something to eat."  
  
He took Andy's hand and kissed Gee sweetly and they headed out of the front door. Linda, who was still on the floor trying to process all this looked at her father.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
"You know what I always hated about Santa Carla Linda?"  
  
Linda shook her head as she was being helped up by him.  
  
"All the damn vampires."  
  
He headed to the kitchen to roll a joint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
